Tell Me What The Rain Knows (TsumexOC One-shot)
by ThatLazyBch
Summary: To most people, the rain was a nuisance. To Shauna, it's amazing, and Tsume can't figure out why. Giving up at trying to understand her, the two simply enjoy the rainfall in each other's arms. TsumexOC, I don't own Wolf's Rain. Rated T just in case .


**_I had this half written MONTHS ago, but only found it recently and decided to finish it. I really love the song Tell Me What The Rain Knows from the Wolf's Rain Soundtrack, and even though this doesn't really have anything to do with this one shot, it inspired it. I dunno, hope you all enjoy ^^ F &R please 3_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, only my OC Shauna._**

* * *

 _ **Tell Me What The Rain Knows**_

The small pack of five wolves sat in the small abandoned warehouse, listening to the pattering of rain from outside. The night was dark, and the moon was slightly covered by the dark clouds that poured rain across the land. For most people, rain was like a curse, an annoyance to whoever it fell upon. However, to a certain she wolf, the rain was an absolute blessing.

She sat by the high rested window, sitting on top of two large boxes. She stared out into the rain, ears perked up as she watched the raindrops slide down the window, splashing into newly created puddles outside.

It was strange. For someone who was absolutely terrified of lakes, rivers and the like, Shauna absolutely adored the rain. She'd gladly go out in the rain and be the giddiest she wolf alive, but when she saw large bodies of water she'd freeze up and begin to whimper like a newborn pup.

She took a glance around her and noticed her pack mates sleeping soundly. Taking her chance, she opened the window and slipped outside, climbing up onto the warehouse's roof, something extremely dangerous for an average human. A piece of cake for a wolf.

As she sat in the rain she could feel her heart lighten. She let out a deep sigh as the rain fell down onto her. Ignoring as her clothes became heavy and clung to her skin, how her hair stuck to her pale face, or how by the cold night's air made her shiver slightly, she lifted her head and enjoyed the moon's pale rays, her green eyes closed as all of her muscles just relaxed. She felt so at peace, so free-

"Oi Shauna, the hell are you doing up here?"

Of course, he'd just _have_ to ruin it for her...

Shauna sighed in slight annoyance, "Just relaxing, Tsume... Why? Miss me already?" She teased with a slight smirk as the grey wolf climbed up beside her, glaring.

"Idiot, you're gonna catch a cold..." He sighed at her and shook his head. It was hard to believe he'd gotten into a relationship with her sometimes...

"So?" Shauna smirked, "I never cared before... If you're so scared of a little cold go back inside." She teased again, a playful glint in her eyes.

Tsume glared at her halfheartedly before walking over and sitting beside her, "I'm not afraid of anything." He grunted childishly.

She smirked, "Yeah yeah. If you say so." She snickered and leaned into him, his arm automatically wrapping around her shoulders to pull her a bit closer.

A moment of silence passed as the two stared up at the moon, totally at peace with each other as the rain fell on them both.

Finally, Shauna grew bored of the silence and shifted slightly, making Tsume look down at her with a questioning look, "What're you doing?" He asked with a grunt.

Shauna sat up and snickered at him, "You're such a softy."

"Hah? No I'm not." He argued with a slight glare.

She poked his nose, "Yes you are." She snickered lightly and pecked his lips, making him give an expression close to a pout. The closest Tsume would ever get to a pout at least.

He perked an eyebrow at her in confusion, "What the hell kind of kiss was that?"

Shauna blinked, "The sort of kiss that'll have to do~. Why? Want another?" She smirked, amused by his actions.

He scoffed, "... Maybe."

She grinned, "Well maybe I don't wanna give it~."

He glared, leaning closer, "Fine, I'll just take it." He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to lock their lips in another kiss.

Surprised, she let out a squeak of embarrassment and blushed, but she gave in and kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck as he lowered his to settle on her waist. She gave a small hum of content as she leaned closer into him, her head tilted as she pressed closer, deepening the kiss. Tsume gave a smug smirk at her reaction and pulled her into his lap, her legs either side of his waist.

Shauna grinned slightly and ran her hands through his short cropped hair, trailing down to where his small ponytail was. With a cheeky smirk she tugged it lightly, earning a growl from the grey wolf who pulled her closer, biting on her lower lip in response. She gave a slight squeak and made a face at that.

Eventually, Tsume broke the kiss to breathe, his lungs finally protesting enough for him to obey. Annoyed at this, Shauna pouted at him.

"You're not gonna leave it there are you?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

The question made Tsume blink at her in question, "... You'll defiantly get a cold."

Snickering, she leaned in to kiss him again, "I already said, I don't give a fuck." She smirked against his lips before pressing hers to his.

* * *

"I told you..." Tsume grunted as his mate sneezed for the sixth time, "I told you you'd get sick staying out in that rain."

Shauna growled at his words and coughed into her hands, shivering, "Shut the fuck up," She snapped, nose blocked, "I don't care."

He chuckled slightly, "Sure you don't..." He ran a hand through her hair gently, somehow easing her headache.

She sighed and dropped her human form, resting her head on his lap and allowing him to stroke her black coloured fur gently. She relaxed, and ended up becoming content enough to fall asleep.

Tsume shook his head at her and rolled his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall as he shut his own eyes, falling asleep with a smirk.

The rain continued to fall, easing all of the wolves into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
